Lucky's Fate
by The Lucky Silvertongue
Summary: As the first in the lucky trilogy: When lucky the lucario wakes up in the viredian forest he meats a female guardivoir named Alice. He struggles to face an intimidating Giovanni, a unlikely friendship with Alan the mewtwo, and builds a family. How far will he go to find his memory and protect those he loves from Giovanni? Rated M for lemons
1. Prologue

As I flew threw viredian forest I couldn't help but feel bad for all who couldn't. Even the birds didn't understand this joy of true psychic levitation to this degree. I began to close my eyes as I always did to calm myself trying to remember my past. I was born in a way not even a mother could see any form of light reaching. I was not even born, I was created. The pain of just knowing you don't have family, friends, or even a home can bring only pain and self pity. I tried to forget about that and began thinking of giavani's tests. I ran, I hid, I tried to escape, but I couldn't bring myself of ever finding compassion, so I did what I knew I could. I killed. I killed for that… that monster. I served him and didn't care about the lives of those I crushed, all I knew was they hated me. They all hated me. I soon noticed tears in my eyes and decided to stop. I found a place on a hillside with a single willow tree, it's leaves where red, yet the bark was as brown as I could imagine. Leaves fell and drifted by, yet not from that tree, the grass blew, I noticed a lake a good distance away and a breeze filled with the sent of dew. I laid down by the tree resting my head on its trunk, moving my brown cape to one side. Suddenly I felt something. A force I hadn't noticed, but unlike most, it's power was blue. I could since presences thru his telepathy and while humans were red, Pokemon were green.  
"whose there ?" there was a small rustling in the leaves when I noticed the gentle thoughts of a Pokemon.  
"mind if I sit ?" a lucario appeared from behind a nearby shrub. He wore a red artists cap and a white T-shirt while holding a cigarette.  
Sadly I couldnt read his past like I could most"who are you ?"  
"th' names Alfred, but most call me Lucky… you got a name ?"  
His casualty stunned me, normally most are to scared to even come near me.  
"why can't I read your thoughts ?"  
"your guess is as good as mine. I'd say you can't read what I don't remember. Can't think of anything past a couple weeks ago. "  
"... Why don't you run? Why don't you look at me with disgust?"  
"why should I? Do you look at me like that? Is it something I said?"  
"why are you here?"  
"same as you I s'pose, I love the serenity of this place. I come here to think"  
He didn't seem to understand my form, Maby he was just screwing with me.  
"get outa here"  
"… I'm sorry, I knew I came on too strong, I'm just lookin for a place to sit."  
"then go somewhere else" he obviously dosnt take a hint. Maby I should show him why they fear me. (now deepening my voice and using psychic to intensify gravity) "go" I begin pushing thoughts of fear into his head.  
"WHOAH" he trips over his feet and begins to back up. "what's wrong? I was just talkin, you don't have to be a dick."  
I stopped "why havnt you run yet?"  
"why havnt you killed me if your so strong?"  
I couldn't BELIEVE his audacity. I had to admit, he had courage. "… ok, sit"  
"thanks, say what's your name?"  
I thought, I had always been called mewtwo, but had never been given a name, only a label. I thaught and thaught and thaught… "Allen"  
"hmm, it fits you" he seemed emotionless, suspended in motion, lying against the tree trunk. His complete trust in me. I couldn't help but wonder why.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alice

Two weeks passed since my encounter with lucky, I began to look back on the events and couldn't help regretting some of the choices. After he began to sleep beside my by the tree I decided to try reading his past. (from this point we will be shifting point of view to lucky)

Hmm, where am I? How did I get here? Why can't I remember? As I struggled to answer my own questions I began to notice my surroundings. Well I guess you couldn't really call it "notice", more like document. Evreything I saw, I knew. After 30 seconds of surveying my surrounding area I had decided my best escape would be quickly up the tree that lies to my north right, then directly back jump to the nearby boulder and from their it's a short dive to the lake. The fastest hiding place would be a shrub 30° to my central west, and under as much brush as I could. The best fighting position would be from the tree trunk with my paw on the thicker branch for a strong by circle kick. "why do I know this? RWhere am I. Who am I?"  
"hello? are you ok?" it's a female voice.  
I quickly darted for the nearby tree grabbing the trunk but before I could grab the branch she did something I don't expect. She flinched. There was too much distance between us for a full kick, so I charged head on, aura pulsating,from my palm.  
"AHHHHH" I grabbed her arm and while turning her I buck kick the back of her legs making them buckle. My arm shiftsed from her arm to hair and I placed my other palm on her throat. "who are you? Who am I? ANSWER"  
She let out a small gasp before noticing my arm. "you'r hurt."  
I noticed the blood dripping from my arm for the first time, I hadn't even noticed the pain. It was a flesh wound but had chance of infection.  
"I have a cabin about a five minute walk from here, let me fix your arm"  
I began to think about what could happen and was about to say no and let her retreat until I noticed the true fear in her eyes. Why was I doing this? Why am I threatening this innocent? She didnt harm my, why should I her? "thankyou. What is your name?"  
"Alice." she was a female gardevoir with a basket in one arm and a red artist scarf around her neck. I could notice a paintbrush sticking out of the basket. "what's in there"  
She quickly blushed, "nothing, just food"  
"Dosnt look like food, looks like paint" at this she began to bite her lip  
"it's nothing it's just um ummm  
"It can't be bad, let me see" she blushed and began to change subject  
"lets go before it gets dark"  
I didn't want to let the subject go, but she clearly wasn't budging. "ok"

We arrived at her home, a wood cabin with smoke coming from a chimney.  
She suddenly spoke up, "your welcome to stay as long as you like, I'll have Bessa bring some ointment and I'll put soup on."  
I suddenly felt intrusive, "umm thankyou. I don't mean any trouble, I just  
"don't worry, your ok here. My family finds injured Pokemon and give them shelter with open arms. We love guests, although I don't think we've ever seen a lucario before."  
"lucario? I'm sorry, I've got no idea who or what I am."  
"huh, well for starters you are a Pokemon. We live in a world where there are humans and Pokemon, humans have taken action in ownership of Pokemon, but I believe that when instead of one working FOR another, if they work together they will be stronger then ever." she gave me a second for this to sink in "secondly you are a lucario, a breed of Pokemon, I am a gardevoir and Bessa is a chancy. We also have a machamp, clefable, and vaporion. Third and Finally you are a fighting type, there are Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, and Steel Pokemon. Each type is weak against another. So you should watch out for poison, psychic, flying, and ghost types."  
"I see" I began to understand more, but still felt blind to myself.  
"high there" it was Bessa, "I'll show you too your room".  
"thanks" she seemed normal, the stone in her pouch was the brightest of white, and she only wore a red scarf.  
"Alice will be up with soup shortly, I'm Bessa. I normally cover children but I'm good with most flesh and bone healing. Alex, that's the machamp, covers muscle damage, and also helps other Pokemon increase level." she suddenly broke her attention to my glass of water "JILL QUIT SPYING" suddenly the water kept from the glass turning into a blurr of movements and darting out of the window. "well I guess you met Jill, she's a vaporion and can use acid armor to turn into water. Me and her are like fire and ice, she heals by controlling water and controls blood flow while I use medicine and science. Now bite this" she handed me a wooden stick  
I didn't see why not so I did and mumbled thru it "why?"  
"This may hurt and I don't want you crushing your teeth" she then poured a liquid substance on my arm. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't help but pass out from the sheer numbness that overcame my body.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a place to call home

I woke up the with cleaned pants and a white shirt on. I had a single bed with covers and a lit fire by the door. I looked at my side and saw Alice sleeping in a chair beside my bed with a book in her lap. I noticed her basket at her side and couldn't help myself. I quietly opened it and found paintbrushes, a easel, and a sketchbook. I quickly opened it and saw a drawing of a butterfree emerging from its cocoon, then a dragonite flying in the sky, Vaporion halfway turned into water, I kept flipping thru until the pages turned blank. I almost stopped, but out of curiosity I thumbed thru the blank pages until… "there" it was a painting. It had an extreme amount of detail and seemed almost real, I couldn't believe it. It, was me. A single lucario with sun pouring from the trees. Asleep, with a wounded arm. Feeling myself begin to blush I closed the sketchbook and returned it to the basked. When I looked up I saw Alice was still asleep and decided to explore. There were several doors leading down a hallway, until a came to a stairway that lead to the dining room. It was filled with, well, I don't really know how to put it, joy. I half expected to see the sun smiling at me as I opened the curtian. Once lit the room was so homie, the walls were covered in wallpaper, while the floor had the look of tile and a feint dust. I don't know, it just seemed, like a home. I carried on to the kitchen, it was a mid sized room with a island countertop in the middle and perfectly cleaned dishes perfectly organized I searched the cabinets and found some chips and a water. Finally I reached the door to the courtyard, outside, it was like a garden of life. There were pichus playing, a pond with magikarp splashing, and even some onyx playing giving rides to the smaller Pokemon. My eyes turned to some spearow fighting over some food and began to head towards them. They began attacking each other so I knew I had to do something, I began on impulse tossing my chips on either side and they soon separated to feed on them. Once they stopped fighting I began to call them to my side, they happily flew to my hand and I gave them my water. Soon they flew away together as friends. I went back inside and decided to go back to my room and Alice. She was still there, but this time waiting at the door with a mixed look of annoyance, and humor on her face.  
"so how where the spearow?" she glanced over to the window and I noticed she could see the garden  
"fine, they like chips"  
She couldn't hold her laughter in much longer, and she finaly burst  
"what?" I began to blush feeling like the butt of a joke. Finally she pointed to my shoulder, and only then did I notice where the spearow gave me a 'present' on his goodby "ulghhhh, your sick, you know that?" I went downstairs and found the bathroom to wash off in. When I came out the living room was filled with everyone watching tv, and a large amount of noise coming from the kitchen. "one question. Who changed my pants?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The family

"that'd be me" Bessa spoke up  
"good, then your the one I need to kill" I shot at her with a sarcastic tone  
"aww, settle down puppy, come watch some tv" the whole room broke out with laughter  
I finally just sat down on the couch next to Alex  
"so your the new guy huh" Alex said eyeing me. He seemed to be begging for a fight with anyone  
"guess so, so what's with the hats?" I eyed around the room toward the red scarfs everyone wore.  
"I make 'em" Jill jumped when she said it, giving herself a parade.  
"As you can see, she's the baby of the family" Bessa butted in. "and in case you were wondering, she made you one, alex wants to test your strength, and breakfast is now ready" at this the room exploded in a blurr as Evreyone rushed to the table for Alice and Bessa's cooking. I took a seat with Jill and watched as she scarfed as many pancakes as she could. Alice took small bites out of her muffin, Bessa had eggs and bacon, Alex kept giving me looks and all I could think to do was get some bacon off the stack. After breakfast me and Alex were about to have a match outside, when Jill ran by.  
"for good luck" she handed me a red scarf.  
"uhh, thanks, I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you"  
"it's ok, that's what family is for" she ran off leaving me and Alex in the courtyard. Suddenly she shot up from the water "the match begins i GO"  
It was all a blur, Alex charged my with a focus punch right away, he planned to take me down with one hit. Well ok them, dodged with extreme speed and tried a close combat with little success. His arms made it impossible to get a move in anywhere. He had a ice, fire, and thunder punch all going it once and used his other hand to spin himself making him into a top of fists. I dodged as much as I could, but the thunderpunch grazed me almost paralyzing me. I had to think, he's strong, fast, smart, but what if I did something unexpected? Quickly I began to use extreme speed on the ground pulverizing the rock into dirt and sand. When he spun over it, it quickly turned into a sandstorm causing him to stop and with the dizziness and sand he soon became blind. I took this chance to jump into the air and let out a flurry of aura spheres. Finaly, he flinched. I came in and used close combat. He was low on health, but now he could see. I'd run out of ideas, but then he fell over. The dynamic punch from earlier finaly had its recoil effect. Bessa came out to check and Jill shouted "lucky is the victor"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: and here we are

Bessa grabbed my arm and shoved me and Alex into the washroom closing the door. "and don't come out until your clean"  
I could feel the tension, it was a big room, with several shower nozels, and a drain on the floor.

We came out 20 minuets later, "DAMNET Bessa, tell Alex to stop trying to whip me with thesis towel." he quickly gathered up and ran away to his room.  
"hey lucky" I turned around to see Alice. "what's the mater? Alex a little too macho for you?"  
I quickly tucked my towel in before retorting"quite the opposite actualy" She looked at me puzzled so I quickly changed the subject, "so what are the plans for today?"  
"well I was thinking of going out to see the courtyard, then maybe go play with the pichus."  
"mind if I join you?"  
"sure, as long as that macho-man Alex stays here."  
"you don't like him?"  
"i do, he just dosnt understand 'calm'."  
"I thaught you kinda like liked him"  
"at one time I did, but he's Bessa's"  
"really? They don't seem to match"  
"for a while now"  
"Ok, well you ready to go?"  
"I guess so"

As we walked thru the courtyard I noticed her start to take out her sketchbook. When she saw me look she blushed saying "sorry, can't help when I see something i think is beautiful I have to paint it" we sat their for a while and after about 15 minuets she showed me a picture of a a PIDGY and spearow nuzzled together under a bush, while the others stayed separated with their own kind. "thats beautiful, where did you learn to do that?"  
She began to blush "my mother taught me"  
"she must be great"  
"she was"  
"was"  
"She passed two years ago"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know"  
"it's ok, how could you have? Anyway, she grew sick and old. I tried to save her, but no matter how hard I tried, she still wouldn't get better. Finally she parted with me, but before she did, she told me to do what she knew I loved to do, and help others. That's why I built this place, it my way of giving, and fulfilling my mothers last wish"  
There was a long pause before I finally said "are you ready to play with the pichus?"  
"no, I think I'll go sleep for now"  
"ok, Maby I will too"  
I left to go to a willow tree in the courtyard and heard a voice,  
"whose there?"  
I thaught, and I saw no reason not to, so I said "mind if I sit?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: what we all expected

When I woke up, Alan was gone. I had heard that lucarios could use aura for seeing, but had never tried it. I was able to use a auto sphere on pure reaction when fighting Alex, but I couldn't seem to remember how I did it. I closed my eyes and to my surprise, out of the darkness, appeared dozens and dozens of blue shapes. I couldn't make out what they where, or their distances, but they were their. I tried focusing on one and to my surprise, it turned into a simple caterpee. I tried walking towards it, but hit a rock. Finally I decided to try to see if I could find Alan. I focused on every blue dot, but couldn't find anything but the regular forest life. When I opened my eyes I felt weak, my bones ached, my head throbbed, finally I fell down. Searching for auras had mentally fatigued me to the point I couldn't move.

When I woke up, I was half covered in leaves. My bones ached from sleeping on the ground, so I stretched onto the trunk. By the time I got home Evreyone was asleep, so I crept into bed thru the window.

"GOD DAMNET LUCKY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING" I was attacked by a flurry of double slaps " WE WERE UP TILL ALL HOURS WAITING FOR YOU"  
"I'm sorry Bessa, really, I just fell asleep outside"  
"YOU WERE GONE FOR 3 DAYS"  
"WHAT?"  
"Bessa calm down, he didn't know" Alice said trying to sooth Bessa. "something must have happened to him"  
"well? Out with it. Where we're you?" Bessa pried  
"I just fell asleep next to a tree and a strange Pokemon, and when I woke up I tried searching for him thru aura, but when I stopped, I became too fatigued and fell asleep"  
the room fell quiet and I noticed Alex calming Jill whispering "it's ok, let's get back to bed"  
"but I don't waaaana"  
"that dosnt matter, would you rather go to bed, or have Bessa make you go to bed?" at this she darted into her room slamming her door.  
"come on bess, let's go back to bed" he gently grabbed her arm in one hand, and her back with two others.  
"ok, but tomorrow your dead lucky"  
"come on lucky, let's get to bed too."  
"sure" we began walking to our rooms when she opened my door. "wait, aren't you going to your room?"  
"can't, while you were gone we went out looking for you and left jill here and she kinda soake it. I've been bunking in here the last few days, hope you don't mind"  
"oh no not at all" we both changed into our night clothes and blushed equally as we crept into bed together. The covers seemed different then normal, the sheets were scratchy, the mattress stiff, and suddenly I heard something. It was something I hadn't expected, I couldn't imagine what to do. She was shaking, her teeth chattering, she was cold. I didn't know what she wanted, all I knew was I had a strong feeling that her happyness being my purpose in life. I was scared, but I didn't care, if I could make her happy, I knew I had to. I gently placed my arm around he, while my paw lay at the other side of the bed I slowly covered her, making my warmth hers. She had a small shake, but then calmed and soon fell asleep in my arms.


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6: a visitor

I woke up smelling honey and glade. To my surprise I opened my eyes to see Alice there in front of me between my arms. Suddenly she I was caught off guard by a calm "good morning"  
"your awake?"  
"have been, couldn't get up. It was too comfortable." Suddenly we were both blushing. We stayed there for a while until I finally spoke up, "I think im gunna go make some coffie, you want some?"  
"sure, two sugars, no cream"  
I got out of bed and began to pour the water when I heard the thoughts in my head,  
"come outside, we need to talk" I slowly walked out and noticed alen sitting in the swingset.  
"whats this about?"  
"you, I don't understand you. You seem to not even care about my presence even though I know you can sense my aura and know how strong I am. Why? Why do you think you wont be hurt?"  
"well that's easy, I woke up about a week ago and began to notice that the first reaction I always seem to have is how to defend myself. I know exactly how to attack, how to hide, and I don't even know why myself. After that I was brought here and have been shown nothing but hearth and compassion since, so I havnt entirely me someone to be afraid of."  
"why do you answer all my questions so willingly?"  
"I don't see why not."  
There was a brief pause before he finally said, "what do you know of humans?"  
"well, I have been told that they believe they own us, but here in the viridian forest they cant reach us. They have created ways of holding us, but for some reason, we go willingly once beaton. I don't fully understand it, yet then again, ive never met a human." I decided it was my turn, "why do you ask me these things if you can just as easily read my mind? I know you have before, on dosnt become so fatigued from practing with auras. You did something to me that exhausted my mind and I didn't wake up for days. Why don't you do that again? Why did you do it in the first place?"  
"for starters, I admit, I did read your past, although I prefer not to with most. I find it a violation of their space and without reason, normaly don't. the reason I asked you, was because when I read a mind, I know what they think, and see, but not what they feel. Emotions cant be understood by any other than the one feeling them."  
I decided to ask one of his questions back in return out of sheer curiosity, "why dou you answer my questions so easily? Why doy you answer them all so willingly?"  
at this he steered and gave a sarcastic "I don't see why not. You havnt yet given me any reason note to trust you, and you should hope it stays that way. Now, do you mind meeting me here tomarrow ? id prefer to talk to you more."  
sure, just don't read my mind, your right, it is creepy."  
at this he flew off and then I noticed something I hadn't before. A set of blue eyes, then a blurr of pink follow behind him, just out of his sight.

I returned inside and brought alice her coffie. She looked at me quizingly, "everything okey? You look nervous."  
I thaught about it and noticed it wasn't just mewtwo making me nervous, I had alice in my room and I had no idea what to say or do to her. Finaly I blankly stated, "ive just never woken up to something as beautiful as you."


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7: jills game and Alan's tear

The day carried on with breakfast, a shower, and a bessa making me do the dishes for staying out all those nights. I decided to head outside and play with Jill. It'd been a while since we last talked. As I wandered the courtyard I kept my eyes wandering the ground until I finally found what I was looking for, a puddle, it was just a puddle that most would overlook, but not notice that the nearest water hole was a 10 minuets walk away. I slowly pulled out a cookie from my pocket and wandered in front of the small puddle when Jill jumped up and snatched it from my hand. "Umm my favorite, so what brings you out here?"  
"I was just wanting to talk with you for a while."  
"What about?"  
"Well, how about why were you hiding in the middle of the forest?"  
"I was waiting for the combee to leave." She nodded toward a nest I hadn't noticed before. "say, wanna play a game?"  
"sure, what kind?"  
"it's called dig a diglet. You see those rocks over there?" she waited until I nodded yes, "come with me" we walked just passed them when I noticed hundreds of holes in the ground. Then suddenly a spall head popped up out of one and squirted sand in my face  
"hey watch it"  
she started to laugh, "they're called diglet. Let's see who can catch one first!" at this she leapt off the rock and smashed onto one of the holes. Suddenly a diglet popped up behind her and she batted at it with her paw, but it disappeared and popped back up in another hole before her paw hit the ground. I jumped down and even with extreme speed I couldn't manage to touch one.  
"how many times have you caught one?"  
she finally stopped and stared at me with an amused expression and giggled, "never"  
"I give up, and I'm heading back inside. You want something?"  
"can you get me a muffin? May I can bait the diglet into coming out. Just set it next to the cup of water by the window, I'll get it there."  
After getting her her cupcake I decided to try the courtyard for Alan . He was at the willow tree as usual, but this time, looked more relaxed. I decided instead of waking him up, id lay down next to him on the tree. I relaxed and soon felt a force I didn't fully understand. his thoughts were pouring into my mind. I saw a large tube with something in it, and then it quickly switched to him sitting beside a large man, asking for orders, then a suit of armor, then finally a boy shielding his Pokémon. Giving his life for its. Suddenly everything stopped. I opened my eyes to see alen above me, with a mix of emotions in his eyes. Fear, anger sorrow, all I knew was he was in pain. He hurt on the inside, and it was far beyond repair. A solemn tear dripped down his cheek. Then rage took over. "what did you see?"  
"I'm honestly not sure, if I was to guess, id probably say your dreams."  
his rage began to turn to fear and he quickly began to shudder and whisper "go away. Go away and don't come back." Suddenly getting louder as the earth began to gather towards him. "GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY"  
I did all I could do, I turned and ran


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: love, and what it does

WARNING LEMON I'm just saying, if you don't like it, don't read it. I decided the story needed this as part of the love concept and had my go at creating a lemon. Please don't hate on me for writing this.

When I got home I came straight to the diner table with a quick scolding from Bessa for being late. We quietly sat at the table, but got some talk after learning from Alex and his machoke friends had finished repairing Alice's room. I talked with Alice all night until we went to bed. We came to her room, but she stopped me there saying, "do you mind if I sleep with you?"  
I was completely baffled, but almost yelled out "of course, I'd love you too. We got in and the same as last time dressed into our night atire, but this time when we got in bed there was less tension. As we payed down she almost in unison fell into my arms. I was amazed by her comfort and trust in me. I nuzzled my chin at her side and quietly before falling asleep whispered "I love you" into her ear.

We woke up to notice a pair of eyes looking at us from the window. We both had the same thaught, "oh god, Jill's gunna tell everyone." she noticed us see her and darted off. We slowly, looked at each other and looked at each other knowing what we were thinking. "there's nothing we can do now".

I left the room first, only to be greeted by a pumped up Alex making as big an impression as he could. He looked straight into my face and said "shes a good girl, and my good friend. Don't hurt her or you WILL regret it." he looked me over and finally walked away. I went downstairs an saw Bessa over cooking way to many things to handle at once. Then I quickly back stepped as I noticed she was doing fine, and not even a need of sweat. She must have been cooking 7 things at once, without any difficulty. Then I saw it, she has a white fringe around her shoulders and her ears were different. "Bessa?"  
"oh hi dearie, I was just making breakfast"  
"what happened?"  
Oh, we'll you see I evolved. This morning a little birdie jumped on my bed and gave me some news that surprised me so much, that well... I evolved into a blissey."  
"do you need any help?"  
"oh no no no, this evolution has given me lots of extra energy and now I can't even stop. Why don't you go back upstairs. I bet somebody's missing you"  
I quickly blushed and went back up.

I laid back down next to alice and filled her in. She nearly screamed when she heard about Bessa. I finally decided to ask her for a walk and minuets later we were by the began sketching the butterfree when I decided to try something. I started "Alice, what do you want to do more than anything?"  
She thaught for a moment before finally saying "I'd like to put flowers on my mothers grave. I get to about twice a year, but it on the top of the mountain so I barely get a chance to go. It's a god weeks journey."  
I looked up at the mountain and told her I'd be right back. I told Bessa weed be out for a day or two, and that we would be fine. On my way back I picked one of every flower in the garden.  
"what are you up to?"  
"it's a surprise, get on my back."  
"what?"  
"My back, just trust me"  
She gently lifted a foot and supported her weight on my shoulders. "what are you planning?" but she couldn't get an answer. I used extreme speed and started up the mountain. We moved so fast the world began to blurr in colors. Finally we reached the top within a matter of minutes. "lucky? Where are we? I don't unde... She was cut off by the sight of me holding flowers out to her and a gravestone next to me. "oh lucky, your so sweet." she took the flowers and gently placed them on her grave saying a silent prayer. "oh lucky, how can I thank you?"  
"I bought us the night up here. Bessa knows and I can make some shelter." I quickly force palmed the trees making support beams and cut some vines to make a structure, now I just needed a cover. I saw a nearby eggxecutor are asked to burrow a few leaves. They happily gave them to me and I tied those to the sides to complete a tent.  
"your so sweet, why go thru all the trouble and not just pack one?"  
"that didnt seem right. You deserve the best and all I can do is try my hardest to give that to you. I placed her hand in mine and guided her in. She laid down and I laid down with her, but this time, instead of putting my palm at her side I moved it to her hips. I felt a shiver run down her and covered her with my warmth to keep her comfortable. She began to moan as I move my hand lower, caressing her. She finally began to push into my arms submitting to me. I moved my hand lower and began to fondel her moaned louder untill I finally kissed her neck, making her cry in extacy. Finaly I slipped my hand past her dress and felt her bare skin beneath my paw. She slowly began to work her hand back and grabbed my pants beginning to pull on them. I flinched in surprise, but then relaxed as she moved them off. Her hand rubbed my skin until finally the member emerged. It was a pink pulsing mass and she rubbed it untill I couldn't take it any longer. I removed her underwear and began to push forward past her hand. She put her head over mine in anticipation untill I pressed my member against her. Our bare skins touching. I pushed in. I felt her pulse around me and my pulse in her. She cried out as blood spat across the floor. I pulled out, but she came closer and pushed it back in. She climbed on top of me and began bouncing, finding her love spot. She became faster and faster, but screamed out "help. Faster" she then laid down and I gathered my member inside of her feeling my precome begin to expose itself. I pushed and pushed, untill I was all the way in, then came out except the head. I pushed in and out again and again untill finally she screamed in extacy as her white fluid spilled onto the ground and mine was not long after. I pumped and filled her with my cum. She then moaned and fell over. There we fell asleep in each other instead of with each other. We became one, and i knew I loved her more than anything else.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: a full day

I woke up the next morning with a warm feeling. I looked down and saw Alice nuzzling my chest, wrapped in my body. I stayed there just cherishing every moment. Finally, she woke up. Her eyes opened into my chest and as she looked up I felt her blush. "mornin, sleep well" I asked with a warm smile and a kiss on her forehead.  
"best I ever have" she said snuggling closer to me.  
"so what do you wanna do now?"  
She gave a soft giggle, "stay here in bed if you don't mind"  
"couldn't imagine anything better"  
We stayed there for until minutes turned to hours, and we finally needed to eat.  
"so what do you want to eat?" I asked gently  
"anything with berrys"  
I slowly crawled away and went outside and was greeted by something I didn't expect, "how'd you sleep?" alen asked.  
"better than I could have imagined"  
"sounds like lucky got lucky"  
I quickly began to blush, but stopped it with a question, "what do you want?"  
"to apoligize for the other day. I had been asleep and my dreams drifted into your head. I wish you hadn't seen it, but you did, and it wasn't your fault."  
There was a long pause before I asked "do you mind talking about them"  
He stared at me baffled, but then he said, "walk with me."  
We walked thru the mountain top and he began to speak. "I was born in a lab, or I guess not born, more like created. A man named giavoni wanted power, and nothing more, he made me to be the strongest, and to belong to him. I was his pet, and did what he said, i killed for him, I destroyed for him. Finally I became sick of what I had become and left. Afterwards I went on to see if the rest of the world was like him, but to my sorrow, I found they chose to enslave Pokemon, destroy their own world, and kill one another. I became angry and decided the only way to create peace within them, would be to control them. I searched and finally decided to control them, I must control their power. I began stealing their Pokemon, but i had not counted on one thing, a trainer and his Pokemon that were stronger than any I had ever encountered. The trainer wasn't its master, the trainer was the pokemon's friend. He gave his own life for its and died because of it. Before leaving I decided to heal him of his death out of envy for him. Ever since then I have been searching for others like him, humans that don't own Pokemon, but instead befriend the."  
He stopped and I noticed tears coming from his eyes. I had no idea what to do, but I knew he needed something. He needed a friend. Slowly I came towards him, he couldn't see me thru his tears, I opened my arms and embraced him. I let him know I was there and I am listening. After that I knew he needed to collect his thoughts so I left him.  
I gathered some berries and was able to catch a magikarp. I used my aura to cook the magikarp on my way back and found some roses. I reentered the tent and saw Alice laying there with a book in her lap. "I brought food"  
She looked up and smiled at me. As we ate, we couldn't help but talk about what we would have to do once we got back home. We kissed gently before leaving the tent and headed toward the house. Bessa saw us coming and before she could welcome us back we were pounced on by a hyperactive Jill.  
"hi guys, where were you? What's wrong? Alice why do you smell different? Bessa wouldn't tell me anything. Hey hey hey."  
We tried answering her questions by saying we were out fishing, but Bessa knew we did something else. We hurried inside and found Alex waiting for us, but instead of talking about us, to my relief, he asked me for a fight. I told him I would later, but he said now is a good time. We went outside, but what I noticed, it wasn't just us, Alice and Bessa were out there.  
"hey boys, you ready for the fight?" Alice called over  
I didn't understand, until I noticed instead of going to the other side of the field, Alex stayed next to me. "do y'all me me and Alex are gunna fight you two?"  
"of course! What's the matter? Scarred?" Bessa teased me  
I turned to Alex, but before I could talk he warned me, "don't underestimate them, I still havnt managed to beat either of them once."  
I began to worry, but Jill jumped up on the boulder to the side of the field shouting "3 2 1 GO"  
I wasn't going to let the enemy take the first shot this time, I jumped toward Bessa, but before I could use a forcepalm she dodged left and sent out a blizzard. It hid, but I was able to counter it with a close combat. Suddenly Alice was behind me and was about to get a direct his on my back with a psycho cut, but Alex quickly grabbed her leg and dragged her away. "shit" I hadn't noticed Bessa preparing a sing attack behind me. She quickly let out a soft melody and I woke up to a critical hit of wakeup slap. I decided to take the offensive and grabbed her arm, I used a quick uppercut to dizzy her and a forcepalm to make her flinch, but she shifted her body so I hit the stone and broke my wrist. I had to think fast, she was preparing a blizzard. I retreated a few steps, and got ready for an extreme speed. She shot out blizzard and just before it hit me I dodged right, circling around it again and again until I made a ice tornado. Finally I decided its best to take one out and aimed the tornado at Alice. Alex was distracting her with his top of punches, so she couldn't even see it. But then, the unexpected happened, it began to raise up, it changed shape until it compacted down into a solid ice pyramid in mid air, aiming at me. It was then that I noticed it had a purple tint and Alice's eyes were closed, she was using psychic! I quickly ran toward a still spinning Alex, and grabbed the arm supporting him. I put him on my feet and kicked him up toward the ice pyramid he smashed it into a fine shower of mist that I ued to blind them. I decided to try something, I couldn't see them now and they couldn't see me, but I had a trick, I closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly I saw 3 blue lights, I looked toward one and saw Bessa. She was nervous, she began using random doubles laps into the air. I quickly jumped above her and landed a close combat directly on her head, knocking her out. I looked left and saw Alice just standing there in the mist not moving. I used extreme speed, but before I could grab her she hit me with a psycho cut. "you aren't the only one who can see in here, I use my ears to pinpoint evreything, and I already have the field memorized, unlike you" it this she gave a weak punch that I dodged with ease, but didn't notice the rock behind me. She placed her hand at my face showing a prepared psycho cut. "fuck... You win" she pulled off, and as I gathered myself up the mist cleared and I saw Alex unconscious to my right with a crushed side. "you used psychic on him?"  
"Probably a little to much, but I didn't think I could take you both"  
At this we picked them up and carried them inside to their shared bed. "so" she began, "you up for a nap?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the house to ourselves

WARNING lemon, I don't care if you don't like lemons, or me writing them. I did, so there. If you want to skip them I have the main details in bold at the bottom. Please do not send hate mail about me using lemons. Thanks.

"damned Jill stop squirming"  
We were in a usual morning, me and Alex were watching tv, Bessa was reading a romance novel, and Alice was trying to give Jill a bath  
"but I swim all the time, I turn into water, why do I need a bath?"  
"because you stink like hell, now stop squirming and sit down"  
She went on cursing until she was convinced Jill was clean and let her go. After that she came and sat down with me and Alex for some tv. "so what are y'all watching?"  
I put my arm around her and answered "the rangers are taking on newyork in the playoffs"  
She sat there for a while until she decided it was boring and asked Bessa for a walk. After they left me and Alex turned and asked if I was up for a pizza. We had most of the day to ourselves so we ate pizza, watched baseball, took a show (we all had to take showers together to save water), and settled down finally for bed, but before we left he asked "so whats up with you and Alice? Know you left with her the other night, but what all happened?"  
"what do you think?" I said with sarcasm "so how long have you and Bessa been together?"  
"a few years now, I actually had something to talk to you about that. We think she's pregnant"  
I gave him a pat on the back "good for you"  
"but I don't think I'm ready for a kid, what the hell am I supposed to do? It's all too confusing."  
"don't worry, I've seen you with Jill, you'll be fine."  
"thanks"  
After that we split up into our separate rooms and waited for the girls to return.

They got back about an hour later barely containing their laughter. Alice came into the room with a excited look on her face. "you won't believe it" she started, "Bessa is..."  
"pregnant" I cut her off, "I know"  
"can you believe it? I wonder if it's gunna be a happinie or a machop."  
"I just hope Jill dosnt get too jealous."  
She undressed and crawled into bed, "so what do you wanna do?"  
"what do you mean?" surely she wasn't thinking...  
I was cut off by her snuggling closer to me, pushing her chest onto me. I was surprised, but didn't fight it. She motioned toward me with her hips and began grabbing my pants, making me begin to sweat. She pulled them off exposing my member making it begin to come out. I began putting my hand on her thigh, but she stopped me and said "you were so kind and gentle, this night is about you" I blushed as she began to stroke the member until it exposed itself fully erect. She moved her head down, and I almost came just in anticipation. She opened her mouth and began sucking and nearly took the whole thing. My knot exposed itself and she stroked it as she bobbed her head up and down. Finally I felt the fluid come out and I fell back in extacy. She moved away and came back to the bed, curling into my arms and there we fell asleep.

**SPOILERS  
Alex and lucky get the house to themselves, but before going to bed, Alex tells lucky that Bessa is pregnant and he dosnt think he can be a father. lucky reassures him that he will be a great dad and they go to bed feeling closer than ever before. After that ts just lemon.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: an attack at the waterbed

About a week had passed, meeting with Alen had become a routine, he would always wait by the willow tree, and when I got there, we would talk about our lives. When he wasn't there, he was searching for kind trainers that make friendships with their Pokemon. I went to the the willow, but couldn't find him, so I searched for his aura and found him by the riverbed. I went over to talk to him, but stopped when I noticed he wasn't alone. There were several humans dressed in black attacking him. He used a psywave to create a,psychic tornado that made them fly into the air, and who they got closer, he knocked them out with a large spoon. After about 5 minuets they ran away, but I saw that he didn't get away unscathed. He began to walk toward the pond and I noticed his leg was bent and he had a limp. I ran over to him and supported his weight on my shoulder. "what happened? Who were they?"  
He couldn't respond, he just panted and dipped his head. I put him over my shoulder and ran toward the house, when I got there I laid him on the couch screaming for Bessa. "QUICK COME, HE'S HURT." she placed a palm on the leg and closed her eyes. Suddenly it snapped back into place, but now his leg had a purple tinge too it. Bessa butted in "quickly get Jill, tell her he was hit by a poison sting" Alex ran out the door, and moments later Jill jumped out of a glass and onto alen's stomach. She focused one of her paws in the center of the purple on his leg, and when she pulled her paw up, an ooze came out with it and turned into a purple sphere in the air. We gathered him up and put him in Alice's old room to sleep in. He was unconscious, but breathing.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: tears of the impenetrable

I wandered into Alen's room, I checked inside and saw him still asleep. It had been 3 days since he walked in, and we learned from an abra that checked his mind, that he had put himself into a psychological coma. All the thoughts of sorrow, and so little room to vent, he had finally just overwhelmed himself. Then, just before I left I noticed him begin to move, I walked in and sat down beside him. He opened his eyes and quickly surveyed the room, digesting all information he could gather, then looked at his hands, seeing scared. I tried calming him, "Alen, it's me"  
He looked directly at me, his face expressionless, finally he found his voice and asked, "where am I?"  
"my home, you passed out and I carried you here. We fixed your broken leg and drained the poison, but we learned you put yourself in a comma. No more being consumed by sadness, it's now beginning to hurt you. Now why don't you wait here as I bring you some breakfast."  
He sat there thinking but finally nodded an ok. I went down and made some eggs and bacon, but when I got back up to his room, he was searching evreything. "looking for something?"  
He looked at me in surprise "old habits die hard, a bit of paranoia." he looked at the food and thanked me before eating.  
"why didn't you check the food for poison?"  
"I dont fully understand, myself. For some reason, I've grown to trust you. I was about to leave out the window while you were gone, but something kept me thinking I should stay. You seem to think its safe here, and I trust you."  
I began to blush, but quickly stopped while he finished his food. "I think I'll go back to sleep if you don't mind."  
"not at all, I should warn you, the blissey that lives here, dosnt know boundaries, so keep your cape close." I left with a quick chuckle heading down for some tv, the rest of the family would wake up soon, so I decided to just wait for them. Then I remembered how hard Bessa had been working the last few days, so I got to work. I made eggs, pancakes, and bacon, cleaned the table, got out the plates, and even asked some roselia from the garden to help decorate. By the time they got up the house was cleaned, breakfast made, and Bessa didn't have to move a finger. We sat eating at the table and Evreyone seemed a little more happy. I began telling them about my encounter with Alen, leaving out his memories, and thoughts. We finished dinner and gave out the leftovers to the other Pokemon in the garden. I decided it was time to go check on Alen, so me and Bessa went up too his room.

I walked in, half still expecting him to be gone, but there he was, still on the bed. He glanced up at us and smiled at the sight of Bessa, sharing a silent joke with me motioning that his cape was gone. Bessa started, "so how is evreything? Any wooziness, pain, fever?"  
"no, none at all."  
"Do you need anything? Food, drink..."  
"My clothed back"  
"oh, of course, I'll be right back" she left cursing at herself. She returned a few minutes later with his cape and a pair of baggy tan pants. He put on his cape, but picked up the pants looking at them with curiosity and resentment but was interrupted by a nagging, "if you want to join the family, you need to wear them."  
He tried, but indeed up needing to rip holes in the back of the knees, but finally was able to put them on. He told us "I'll be down in a minute", so we went on down without him.

When we reached the bottom Jill suddenly asked me more about him and then ran off to the fireplace. He came down about ten minutes later and was stopped by alex first. "th' names Alex"  
Alen stared at him before responding "Alen" and shaking his hand. Next Alice came over to said hello and welcome him to her library any time he wanted. We all sat down and began watching tv, as he began to tell us about the his encounter with the trainer and Pokemon that changed his life. When asked their names, he was interrupted by Jill bursting out of Alex's water and putting a red scarf. He picked it up and looked around the room noticing we each had one with a sewn picture on it. He looked at Bessa and saw a red cross, to Alex and saw a yellow, red, and blue top, to Alice a book, Jill a water drop, and finally to me with a blue sphere, with a small book in the middle. He looked down and saw a spoon with a purple outlining. "thankyou, I'll never forget this. It means a lot to me."  
She quickly blushed and darted into the water. I spoke up, "she gives one to all the family". He stared at the cloth in his hands and looked up, his eyes beginning to water, he wrapped it around his neck and before leaving, gave a quiet, but strong "thankyou" and went back to bed.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 15: a midnight battle

I woke up to the sound of whispering, I looked out the ipwindow and saw the men who attacked Alen sneaking around the garden. They were surrounding Alen by the training ground. I creeped out the window and into a nearby tree. He was defending himself with the spoon easily, but didn't notice them steaming around behind him. They jumped out, but before they could attack I sent out a flurry of aura spheres repelling them. He quickly saw me and gave a slight smile. I jumped to his back, assuming a close combat stance. "couldn't sleep?" he teased.  
"not seeing you out here alone."  
They decided to switch out and sent out a nidoking and queen along with a kangaskan. I quickly used a forcepalm on the queens stomache making her fall back and distract the king. Alen easily slapped it on the head with the spoon, but was hit by the blunt force of kangaskan's comet punch. I left kangaskan to him, while I began using extreme speed to quickly dispose of the trainers. Once they were beaten and fled Alen rejoined with me and we went back inside to see a scared Bessa and Alice, while Alex was checking to assure they had left.  
"what was that?" Bessa questioned.  
"I though giovani had died, but as it seems, he's still commanding team rocket."  
"team rocket?"  
"a organization trying to stop all the trainers I've been searching for. They hate the idea of anything being equal to the human race. They believe if I work for them, they can beat any opponent, so I have been hunted for years. I normally move from place to place, but I've grown attached to this place."  
We were all silent, until Bessa spoke up, "I think I speak for all of us, when I say you are always welcome here. As long as you want to stay, this will be your home. He began to tear up, but before he could continue a pink head popped up from behind the door. "mew?"  
It lazily floated around the door circling Alen occasionally saying "mew" then it was surrounded in bubbles and disappeared.  
We all looked at Allen stunned. "her name is mew, I was created from her, and everywhere I go shes always there. She seems to randomly pop up, but I can never tell if it's her because she uses transform. She confuses me, she's the only person I've ever fully trusted other than lucky."  
We all decided not to worry about it and went to bed, Alen gave me a quick "thanks" before going into his room, and me and Alice went to ours. We crawled into bed and I wrapped my arms around her as we fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Alan's admirer

I opened my eyes smiling at Alice as I saw her in my arms. After slipping out of bed I went to go check on Alen, but when I opened his door, mew was flying above him. He was still asleep, but she didn't seem to care. "hello, I'm lucky"  
"mew?"  
"can you talk?"  
"yes"  
"why do you follow Alen?"  
She blushed and hid her face "mew"  
"back to that huh?"  
"what do you care? Why do you care so much about him?"  
"sometimes it seems I'm closer to him, then myself"  
"hrmm, why do yo keep him here?"  
"As far as I know, he didn't have a home, so I... we gave him one"  
She stared at me, until she finally nuzzled her head on his side and left out the window. He woke up and looked around stunned, "what? What happened?"  
"you appear to have an admirer. A very protective admirer."  
He looked at me with wide eyes and began to blush, but before we could talk, I heard Alex scream. We all ran down to to their room and saw Alex holding Bessa in his arms. Blood spread around the bed, tears ran down Bessa's cheeks. She was crying, holding him tight, only then did I notice it, she was holding something in her arms, a small pink shape. They were tears of pain and joy, a new life had been born.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: maybe we should...

WARNING lemon. I don't really know why I mad this chapter in Alice's perspective, but I did, so there. Don't get pissy with me because I don't wanna here it.

**this chapter will be told in the perspective of Alice**

"so have you chosen an name yet?", me and Bessa were alone in her room, with the baby happiny rested in her arms.  
"I was thinking hope, or maybe Kate"  
"Kate?... Sounds pretty" we began talking about what we should do when she begins training. Suddenly she began crying, so Bessa picked her up and let her nurse. "so what do you think she'll want to do?"  
"what do you mean?"  
"well, you heal physical injuries, Jill heals status problems, Alex trains, I teach, and lucky listens to their problems"  
"hmm, maybe she can cook."  
We talked for another hour, then left to our rooms.

I came in and saw lucky laying in bed with a book, I undressed and crawled next to him into bed. "hey sweetie, how's the baby?"  
"she's great, it got me thinking, maybe we should."  
"should what?"  
"have a baby."  
"well, before that, I need to do something, come out with me"  
What's he planning? I went over and began to get dressed, but he stopped me, "dont worry about it", he picked me up and used extreme speed until we stopped. It took a second, but when my eyes focused on the surroundings I immediately knew where we were. This was where we met. I turned to ask what we were doing, but when I saw him, he was on his knee. My eyes began to water, and I felt fuzzy all over.  
"Alice, I love you, and if I do one thing my whole life, I want to make you happy. Your happiness means more to me than life itself. You are the reason i get up. You make me smile when I think of you. I love you. Please do me the great honor, of being my wife"  
He held out a ring, encrusted with small diamonds he had fashioned from crushing coal in his palm. I was lost of words, I couldn't think, I managed to finally blurt out, "yes. Yes yes yes" I jumped into his arms and felt a wave of heat cover my body. He laid down and stared into my eyes whispering "I love you, I promiseI'll never let you go." he laid me on my side and brushed my hair behind my face, then caressing my cheek. I knew where this was going and began stroking his member until it exposed itself. He began moving his hand down and fingered my entrance. I felt a bolt of softness run thru my body. I began moving my arms under his until her removed his hand. I began to position myself in wait of his member, finally he pierced my skin, I felt his pulse inside me, heating my inside. I began holding his back as he pumped again and again. I felt it rubbing the inside, until I felt a feeling of joy and relief. My fluids oozed out, but he didn't stop, he pushed forward, knotting me. It hurt at first, but I began to want the pain. He finally came, and I felt the fluid inside me, shooting out in spurts. I was tired, but I wasn't done, he climbed onto me and kept going, forcing me to cum again, reaching my peak. His member no longer coming out, but moving inside me. He slowly pulled it out panting and laid beside me. We kissed goodnight and slept their under the stars.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: pain and joy

We returned the next morning before the family woke up. I snuck Alice back into the bedroom and kissed her goodby as I want for a walk. I knew she was pregnant, but couldn't believe it. I found Alen beside the willow tree and went to talk about what to do with fatherhood.

Two months had passed and I was in bed with Alice, it was night and she was reading while I watched the stars out the window. Suddenly she screamed in pain. "what's wrong? What happened?"  
"my stomach, it hurts"  
"is it cramps, food provisioning, pressu..."  
I couldn't finish as she cut me off, "it's the baby, it's coming"  
I nearly fainted, what do I do? "BESSA COME QUICK" I put my hand on her face and looked into her eyes, "you WILL be ok, everything is fine."  
"oh god, it hurts. Make it stop make it stop"  
Suddenly Bessa burst in, "WHAT IS IT" then she noticed Alice and knew exactly what was happening. "don't worry, don't worry, now lucky go get some towels and warm water, alice, we need to get it out"  
I left them there as I went and grabbed the towels, Alen ran by and I filled him in as I went. When we got inside Bessa was soothing alice and telling her to push. She put one towel under her, and s warm wet one on her forehead. "it's not working, damned push"  
She screamed in pain and yelled "I am"  
Bessa looked annoyed and cursed to herself. Then she began thinking and looked around the room. Finally she uncertainly stopped at Alen. "you wouldn't happen to know psychocut would you?"  
"yes, why?"  
"The baby isn't coming out, she needs a C-section"  
"a what?"  
"you need to make a cut in her stomache so we can pull the baby out"  
"BUT I CAN'T..."  
"you need to or one of them will die, it your choice"  
He looked at me for approval, and I nodded an ok.  
Bessa began pointing, "now you need to cut from here, to here exactly 32 millimeters down."  
he began focusing into his hands and formed a small purple spinning disk. Me and Bessa heald her down as Alen made the cut. Blood splattered the room and I cried for her pain. Alen pulled away and Bessa began pulling out the baby. A small male riolu. Finally she began concentrating and put her hands in the air. A star traced along our ceiling and fell on Alice, then Bessa fainted, but Alex caught her in mid fall and held her in his arms. Alen had fainted from focusing so hard on the psychocut, and I was left alone with a baby, and my wife dying. Suddenly the spot where the star landed grew bright turquoise and Alice's skin closed. She was alive, but unconscious. I held her and my child in my arms, crying of fear, sorrow, pain, and joy. My child began crying, but before I could act, my eyes closed and I fainted.


	18. Chapter 17

**this chapter will be told from the perspectives of different characters all beginning at the different times.**

LUCKY  
I woke up in bed next to Alice. I tried to move closer, but a sudden pain shot thru me. "don't try"  
My eyes turned to see Alex sitting in a chair next to the fire, "what happened?"  
"well, you fainted from mental stress, Bessa from using healing wish from the last of her power, Alice from the pain of the c-section, and alen from using all his strength on focusing that psychocut. It's been me and Jill alone with the kids the last two days. I suppose you'd like to see yours."  
He handed me a small bundle, and as I unweprapped the blanket I saw the face of a small male riolu. My eyes began to well up and a tear steamed down my cheek, I was about to thank him, but I couldn't even talk. I just gave a silent thankyou that we both understood and he left to go check on Bessa. I finally managed to talk to him, telling him about my life, even though I knew he didn't understand. I felt he should hear my voice. I began looking across the room and noticed alen asleep in a armchair with mew asleep in his arms. I then looked at Alice, peaceful in her sleep, I began moving toward her ignoring the pain. I rested my head at her side, beginning to feel better. I nudged her and she opened her eyes. I looked at her with a small smile, then shifted my eyes to our child. She looked at it with wide eyes, unable to believe herself. She took him in her arms and slowly began singing greensleeves to him. Finally we fell back asleep with him between our arms.

**ALEX**

I quickly caught lucky as he began to feint. "shit what do I do?"  
Jill jumped out of the water glass and quickly began asking questions  
"shut up, I need to think" I quickly decided first priority is the children. I grabbed the baby riolu and gently rocked him in my arms until he stopped crying. I carried him into my room and laid him down with Kate in the crib. I ran back to the room and picked up Bessa checking for injuries, after I was sure she was ok I placed her in our bed. I moved to lucky and Alice, checking for injuries, making sure to search where Alice's c-section was and after that I laid them down in their bed together. I moved to alan and saw his palms were raw, skin torn from the bone. I picked him up and placed him in the armchair, band wrapped his hands in gauss. Finally I laid Jill back down into bed, promising answers in the morning. I knew I was missing something and began to think, "what would Bessa do?". I cursed at myself, remembering and said, "guesse it's time to change out of dirty clothes guys. Sorry."

**ALEN**

I woke up with a pain in my hands, i looked down and saw two things, a layer of gauss around my hands, and mew under my arm. "good morning" she said sleepily.  
"what are you doing here?"  
"what? Don't like me here?"  
"what? Of course I do, it just surprises me you not only stayed, but your in my arms. Why?"  
"I saw you were hurt and thought I could help."  
I looked down at her with questions and curiosity in my eyes, but only said, "thankyou" and fell back asleep. Feeling a sence of happyness.


	19. Chapter 18

QChapter 18: Giavonni

Another week had passed and everything seemed to be going smoothly. The kids were getting along well, we were all healed, mew had finally decided to stay with Alan, but not with the family, and me and Alice's relationship seemed better then ever with Timothy here (our child riolu). I went inside for a nap, when I heard Bessa scream. I ran up to where it came from and saw Bessa and Alex in shock looking at a note in Jill's room. "what happened?"  
They couldn't speak, Alex just looked at me stunned and gave me a note. I looked down in horror as I read "to whom it may concern, we have taken your vaporion. She will be held safely in our care until you bring us one mewtwo. We will be waiting at the mountains exactly 20 miles west of your house. One Pokemon may come to trade and no harm will come to the vaporion. Thankyou for your cooperation, Giovanni.  
I grew raged and crumpled the paper in my hand as Alice walked in I charged past her throwing it to the ground. I charged into Alan's room, quickly grabbing his chest and pinning him to the wall "THIS IS YOUR FAULT".  
He looked at me with content and rage, but then changed to sorrow. "what happened?"  
"THEY TOOK HER. THEY TOOK JILL"  
"who took her?"  
I spit the last word with as much resentment and hate as he had when saying it to me, finally understanding why, "GIAVANNI" tears welling in my eyes.  
He looked at me and calmly said, "where is he?"  
I handed him the note, and once he finished reading he looked up with sadness and said something I didn't expect, "I'll go, you all showed true compassion for me like no one else had. I could never repay you, but I can do this, to help you." he began walking toward the door and I followed close behind, but when I stepped outside I began lifting off the ground. We soured thru the air, faster then I knew possible, until we came to the spot described in the note. He stopped and we dropped to the ground. A man in black immediately never had a chance to talk the transaction was so quick. He thru a small sphere at Alan and he suddenly was sucked into it. He thru a simmilar one at me and Jill popped out unconscious. He said one word before releasing an abra and teleporting away, "fool" and disappeared.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: family

As I carried Jill home I began feeling sick, I had given away my best friend. He trusted me, he chose me to talk too, he was a good person, he was my family. I got home and told everyone about what happened, and they all sat in sorrow. I went and laid down in bed, not even moving when Alice called my name. She laid beside me and I didnt even say goodnight. I fell asleep feeling sick with myself and my actions.

I was woken up with the sound of Jill's tail swishing on the bed in anticipation. When she saw me wake up she immediately asked, "so when are we going back?"  
"what?"  
"to get alan of course!"  
"we can't"  
"why not?"  
"first of all, we don't even know where they are, secondly we a little short handed for an assault, don't you think?"  
"that dosnt matter. What matters is he's FAMILY. From what I heard he gave up his freedom for mine as soon as he heard. We need to show him family isn't one way and save him. Hes not only our family, but your friend. You always talk, and he never seems not to defend you when he can. So get up and get ready to go."  
I began swelling with pride for her and felt disgusted I hadn't jumped to save him right away. "we don't know where he is"  
"I do, when I went in that sphere I could still see. I can take you too him"  
"ohh no, you are NOT coming. You could die"  
"if theirs any danger I'll just jump into some water and leave, I promise"  
I looked at her uncertain, but finally decided on, "let's see what the others think"

I went downstairs and explained the situation to evreyone. After that I went to each person asking what they thaught,  
Alex decided, "I'm in, but if I go, we need to know the children are safe."  
Alice spoke up, "I'll go where you go, I trust you"  
Bessa chided in, "the battlefield is no place for me, but I'll go, we need to save Alan."

We left the house feeling the best choice for a guardian for the kids would be the kangaskan. We left them in their car and parted for alen, with Jill in the lead.

We came to a small structure, leading into a mountain, I used aura to look inside, and saw 5 shapes, 3 twenty feet ahead, and mewtwo and giavanni with mewtwo at another 50 feet. We decided to split up and have Bessa, Alice, and Jill take the three in front, I go for Alan. We began to enter, when a dark figure entered from the trees. We assumed fighting stance, but he help up his hands, finally saying, "I've been in cooperation with Alan for a while now. I'd hate to see him fall like this, so I'm willing to help. He took out four spheres and released a squirtel, bulbasaur, Charizard, and pikachu. They remained silent until the human finally spoke, "I'd come in, but the have defenses prepared for me." and began to walk away, but before he did I asked, "wait, who are you?" before fully disappeared he gave a slight, "red" and walked away.

We decided the Charizard, bulbasaur, and squirtel would go with the rest of the group while the pikachu came with me. I didn't understand why, but it seemed the strongest and I didn't want a big team. Slowly we entered the cave.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: yellow and black

**from this point the story will be from Alex's point of view**

we entered the cave, and almost immediately split up. I gave a silent farewell to lucky before leaving toward the unknown. The new teammates didn't talk, they just walked on, occasionally mumbling something to each other. We came to a yellow archway and the trio took a formation with squirtel in back. As soon as we entered we were hid by an enormous flash and couldn't see. I heard thuds and Charizard roar, by the time I could see, there were a flurry of razorleafes hitting a electibuz while Charizard but its neck, causing it to bleed out, but the squirtel rushed over and used aqua sphere and kept it from dying, just unconcious. Suddenly a form appeared and I came to see the shape of a large, muscular man, wearing camo. "I see you came looking for your friend." he taunted.  
Before we could answer he threw out a dozen pokeballs, all magnumite that surrounded him in a shield of electricity. He then threw another, releasing an electrivire. It quickly charged Bessa, but I distracted it with a dynamic punch. Instead of helping, squirtel quickly began making a stream of water between the trainer and electrivire. I became a top and charged it with all my power and landed a direct hit with ice punch. It's shoulder became iced over, but a magnumite sent a thunderbolt at it, recharging its stats. Then I saw Charizard go for another bite attack, but it's statick electricity caused a paralysis, but then the leftover electricity went to the magnimite thru the water. The happily took it, but when it didn't stop they began to overload and used self destruct, killing the trainer. Jill jumped over to Charizard and began going into his bloodstream, coming our with a electric charged paw. He got up and looked at her with a silent thank you, as we carried on to the next room.

We came to a black archway and bulbasaur immediately took the lead. We were greeted by a shadow stretching and attached itself to bulbisaur. Bulbisaur then started struggling, but then turned with a small purple tinge to his eyes. He began using vine whip on us and we dodged with little prevail. Charizard quickly used flamethrower, but was blocked by a flock of golbats. He flew up to beginn overheat and burn them all, but bulbisaur kept attacking us, now using razorleafe on bulbisaur. Before I could attack, Bessa jumped up ad charged it with a wake-up slap. It blinked, then looked at her In astonishment. We began to look at a dark figure, a man, flying on a honchcrow, he thew two pokeballs, exposing two gengar. They immediately began using hypnosis, but before it could take effect Bessa began singing. Suddenly the room grew quiet as he voice put everyone to sleep, only waking her team up. We gathered ourselves, but befor we left, the trio began checking the bodies for fatal injuries, occasionally stopping to heal them. They looked at each other and then to us, and the Charizard spoke, "the last is psychic" and began down the tunnel.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Alice's fight

**from this point the story will be told in Alice's point of view.**

We walked into the last room, a purple archway, i suddenly felt gravity intensify. "Alex! Stay back!" I closed my eyes listening for any sound, I heard water dropping 20° to my right, to my left, Jill's breathing became shallow, until I herd her footsteps and her scream. I sidestepped and grabbed the assailants hand, a keklyon, invisible, almost killing Jill with a shadow sneak. I quickly broke its arm with a elbow chop, stunning the team. I loudly announced, "do not be so cowardice as to hide in the shadows and attack our young, come out and face us."  
At this a young woman floated out of from a rock, she held several spoons in one hand, and several pokeballs in the other. "not cowardice, strategy. I like you though, join me, become my Pokemon." I gave a slight smile before retorting, "I would toy with the possibility of working with you, but belonging to you, you make me sick." I quickly used psycocut, but she easily changed its direction and it cut thru a wall until it reached the outside. Alex was about to step forward, but I stopped him, "she's too strong, our only chances are ranged and mental attacks." I suddenly began taking leadership, "Charizard, get a flamethrower ready, squirtel use water gun, bulbasaur use razorleaf." I turned to Jill, "you see that gap my psycocut made in the wall? I need you to sneak over there and begin making it bigger with your water gun, but don't let her notice. Ok?" she nodded and left quickly. "READY? GO" I quickly began distracting her with psychic, trying to pull her out of the air. She struggled, but before falling threw out two pokeballs letting out a jinx and alakazam. I pulled her down and began charging after her, while Charizard began using flamethrower on jinx and the rest attacked alakazam.  
I found her focusing on the spoons, making them spin around her faster then I could keep up with. Suddenly they stopped and began shooting at me. I dodged most, but by the time she finished I was left with several broken bones. I began concentrating my energy into crushing her with psychic, she began to fold, but shot another spoon at me, making me release her and dodge. She jumped up and placed a foot on me, aiming several spoons at me. "it's too bad I don't give second chances, I really would have liked to add you to my team." she sneered.  
I spit in her face, and as she rubbed her eyes I lifted my arms and focused on my wedding ring. I remolded it with psychic, making a diamond magnifying glass and placed it above us. I quickly focused the light from the outside that now shown brightly on the cavern into the one spot, making an intensified beam of heat and aimed at her head. It singed a hole, but with her last breath she threw a spoon straight upward. "NO" I screamed, but I was too late, it hit Jill it the stomach, nailing her to the wall. A climbed up and grabbed her, holding her in my arms. I returned to see the rest of the team laying down, waiting for me. As soon as they saw Jill they rushed over, squirtel used aqua ring, and Bessa, healing wish, but nether worked. She lay dead in my arms. Forever asleep.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: the beginning of the end

**from this point the story will be told in Lucky's point of view.**

we ran down the dark tunnel hoping to find alan and giavanni, I kept a fast pace, but I could see pikachu had no difficulty keeping up. After an hour of running he spoke up, "weed get there faster if you used extreme speed. I know you have it, it's a common move in most lucarios."  
I looked at him in amazement, this was the first he had spoken. I wasn't sure how he would manage, but I started extreme speed. I gained a good 30 yards on him when I saw him charge by, covered in a veil of electricity, leaving a yellow trail as he went. I sped up to keep pace with him and he tossed back a strange orb, "it's light clay. Used to move faster, I had an extra, you better hang onto it."  
We ran another 30 minutes until we reached a brown archway. The pikachu spoke up again, "hes a ground type user, he has a nidoking, nidoqueen, kangaskan, and beedril. Watch for earthquake, and twinneedle, they are his preferred moves of choice. As of alen, he uses a psystrike to create a tornado pulling you into the air until you sink into the eye and he changes to a large spoon to attack you with."  
"why are you telling me of mewtwo? He will fight with us."  
"on the contrair, he will be covered in a suit of armor made by giovanni, that controls his every movement. The only way to bear him is to defeat Giovanni, while defending yourself from alen."  
We didn't talk anymore, I had more questions, but I decided they were best left for afterward. We entered into a large stadium with lights, a Pokemon arena in the middle as if this were all a game. Suddenly I saw giovanni appear with alen by his side, as pikachu had said, wearing a suit of armor. They stopped wher reaching one side of the field, and looked at us. We went to the other side, and stopped. After looking at him and judging our best attack strategy I told pikachu, "I'll deal with the earth types, you handle beedril, and try to get giovanni, he gave a slight nod and prepared a volt tackle. I heard a speaker from somewhere in the colosseum shout, 3 2 1 GO!  
Giovanni quickly threw 3 pokeballs with one hand, surrounding me with the earth types, he then threw a beedril at pikachu. He seemed to be doing exactly what we wanted, why? Was he that sure he would win? Suddenly I saw the three begin comet punches and dodged behind the kangaskan hitting it in the back with a forcepalm. It flinched leaving me an opening to jump toward nidoking and grab his arm, making him comet punch kangaskan. I was then hit hard by the blunt of nidoqueens pound. I fell to my side, but rolled before she could hit me with bodyslam. I jumped on top of her and started pelting her back with close combat. I saw nidoking go to grab me with crushclaw, but I used a large aura sphere on her back, making her faint, and me blast upward, just old of nidokings reach. I began falling backwards, but was caught off guard by kangaskans superpower, I fell to the ground, low on health. I quickly ran between nidokings legs and used forcepalm on one to knock him off balance. He fell, but not before I ran under him, charging a massive aura sphere, and before his head hit the ground, I blasted it against the thick of his skull, killing him, and making him fall onto kangaskan, making it fall unconcious. I then ran, to help pikachu.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: a choice

I saw pikachu struggling not to be thrown into a wall by alen. The beedril was unconcious, but pikachu had a purple tinge on his tail, most likely a hit from poison sting. He was limping and alen closed in for a psychocut. I quickly shot off a aura sphere towards him in hope to distract him, but he didn't even move. I decided to try attacking giavanni, that got his attention, he looked at me and I began to loose my group on the ground, I quickly dug my fingers into the earth in hopes of not being taken into the air, but he changed motives and began slamming me into the ground, his psychic was too strong, I prepared a giant aura sphere in hopes of blasting up, but he focused on my wrist and I felt it begin to break. He then left me there in pain and walked over to pikachu. I heard Giovanni's voice, "now mewtwo, kill pikachu." he raised his hand, lifting pikachu off the ground, then slamming him into the wall. I had one hope, I slammed the ground with close combat and then looked at pikachu, hoping he understood. He then began focusing and used the last of his energy on thunder and hit the ground I had softened. He then fainted leaving me with the words, "don't let me die" and closed his eyes. The arena was swallowed by a sandstorm and I closed my eyes, looking for their auras. I saw alen preparing a psystrike tornado and darted out of its reach. I saw Giovanni begin to get sucked up and ordered alen to stop. He then pulled out his spoon and began randomly smacking the air and I ran toward giavanni. I quickly grabbed one of his arms and put my palm next to his throat, holding an aura sphere. "RELEASE HIM"  
He looked at me with defeat in his eyes, but then I saw him begin to smile as the rest of our team entered the field. "I see your teammate has fallen", I turned my eyes where and saw jill limp in Alex's arms. "YOU MONSTER" I began to push the aura sphere towards him, but he stopped me, "I'll make you a deal, the same teal I gave mewtwo that saved that pikachu so many years ago. If you let me go, I'll save your Pokemon." a smile fell on his face and I began to contemplate the options. Finally I said, "how would you revive her? She's not unconscious, she's dead."  
At this he laughed and said, "I have a two Pokemon with me that, when working together, they have enough healing ability to bring back the departed."  
I thought, but finally agreed, letting him go. The armor broke away from alen, and he fainted. Then giovanni threw out two pokeballs, releasing a green pokemon that floated in the air with small antennae, the other was blue and seemed to have a veil of water surrounding its feet. I noticed They were both covered in the same armor mewtwo had, when they walked over toward Jill. Alex slowly handed them the limp body and she was suddenly enveloped in a flurry of leafs and water as the two Pokemon began glowing. Jill fell to the ground, eyes still closed, but breathing. Bessa quickly ran over and placed Jill in her arms. Giovanni spoke up, "celibi, manaphy, return." and they went back into the pokeballs. He then released abra and disappeared, looking at me and saying, "you were always my greatest subject" and disappeared.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: epilogue

As we walked out of the cave with an unconcious Jill, alen, and pikachu we were greeted by red, who looked at his Pokemon and took pikachu out of my hands. "thank you for working with my friends" and put the trio into pokeballs. He began to walk away, but tossed me a small stone trophy with four stones on the sides. "a little thank you for saving my friend. It will evolve any water, electric, grass, or fire type Pokemon" and left into the grass.  
We returned home and laid down, the children were safe, alen was home, and Jill was alive. I crawled into bed with alice in my arms and, feeling one question in my mind, what did giovanni mean? Fell into a peacefully sleep.

** END BOOK 1**

**If you've made it this far, thank you so so much. I have already finished the second book and am working on the third. I'm dissapointed in the ending of the second, but refuse to change it. I post to my DeviantArt one chapter at a time, then the whole story to fanfic. For more information on the story check my previous journal entrys and pictures at Lucky-Silvertongue on DA. Once again, thanks so much for reading and please feel free to ask questions and review**


End file.
